


Just Desserts

by threewalls



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, F/M, Mindfuck, Solidor!Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-26
Updated: 2008-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:11:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vayne rewards loyalty. (Post Bur-Omisace)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Desserts

"I thought you might like that."

Vayne has autocracy, and Drace is fresh dead behind them. Gabranth would claim that he does not understand, that he is not a man given to such perversions, but Vayne's fingers tap impersonally against the swell his leather breeches cannot hide.

"You must see that you could have no other opportunity to-- enter her. Well--" Vayne's smile is knowingly beneficent. "The disposal of a traitor's corpse would fall under the Ninth's purview, would it not?"

Gabranth shudders, just thinking of it, grateful and nauseous.

"Better hurry. Larsa is waiting."

She will still be warm.


End file.
